koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Tenko
Tenko (天狐) are a type of Japanese divine beast. A kitsune (fox spirit) who has aged 1,000 years becomes a tenko, a nine-tailed fox spirit. It is viewed as a benign guardian entity and a helpful servant for rice gods. If it lives to 3,000 years, the tenko will evolve into the highest rank for its kind, a kuuko . Versions of these beasts serve as Toukiden's mascot characters. Players who participated in [http://www.famitsu.com/news/201308/02037787.html Famitsu's Toukiden questionnaire] answered that Tenko was their fifth favorite character, tying with Fugaku for the same spot. It placed seventh in a popularity survey for the sequel. According to his journal entry, one Tenko is one of Nyabraham Linnyahn's childhood friends. Role in Games Tenko are mysterious divine beings with the power to transform themselves and manipulate their auras. They are born outside of Nakatsu Kuni with no known packs. Clever and friendly towards humans, they integrate themselves into society as helpers or pets. They enjoy napping leisurely in villages and wander to wherever pleases them. Tenko communicate with "Chuu!" mewings, which can be translated by people. The protagonist obtains a female Tenko pet in chapter 2. She can be found next to the fireplace (save point) in the protagonist's house. Horou thinks Tenko is too hard for her to pronounce and personally nicknames the pet "Tenkichi" (天吉) for her sake. Kyokai abducts the protagonist's Tenko during Kiwami to learn information about Utakata and to lure the protagonist into a trap. She feeds it a portion of the "Eclipse Demon"'s influences, transforming the Tenko into a Imihayahi. Since Tenko have divine origins, the fox's soul isn't completely corrupted. It reverts to its normal state after the protagonist and company cleanse Imihayahi. Function Talking to the protagonist's Tenko the option to send her away for treasure hunting. Confirm an area for her search and she will disappear to loot it. She will return home when the player has cleared a mission, bringing back parts which can be sold or used for making equipment. The results of her findings are completely random. The Tenko may change her pigmentation after returning from her trip. Red, pink, green, blue, golden fur Tenko are the known variations. Candies can also be given to change the tone of her voice After the player completes the main story, the Tenko can explore the upper tier version of an area. The player has to complete at least one mission in an area for her to explore it. Toukiden: Kiwami allows the Tenko to equip a Mitama before leaving base and use its abilities to assist the player's team if they are in the same area. The player has to locate and contact it on the map for it to follow the party. When attacked by demons it teleports away for a few seconds. A new mood parameter affects its likelihood of retrieving rare goods. Players may choose to equip it with decorations to increase its findings or improve their pet's mood with food. Tenko related goods can be found at the Shop. Requests The protagonist can complete each colored Tenko's request clearly labeled in each posting. They must be unlocked by seeing a colored Tenko at least once and by finishing the requests in consecutive order. Decorations *Angel Decoration (えんぜる装束) - completely clear main narrative of the vanilla title and transfer save data to Kiwami. Food Gallery Tenko-tkdkartwork.jpg|Toukiden Kiwami Treasure Box artwork Tenko Concept (TKD).png|Portraits for different colored Tenko Tenko-toukiden.jpg|CG render Tenko Render (TKD PSP).jpg|PlayStation Portable render Angel Tenko (TKDK DLC).jpg|Angel Decoration Tenko-quizbattletoukiden.jpg|Quiz Battle Toukiden artwork Halloween Tenko (QBTKD).png|Halloween Tenko Christmas Tenko (QBTKD).png|Christmas Tenko Samurai Tenko (QBTKD).png|Samurai Tenko Oni Tenko (QBTKD).png|Oni Tenko New Year Tenko (QBTKD).png|New Year Tenko Catnip Tenko (QBTKD).png|Catnip Tenko Tenko (DW8 DLC).jpg|Collaboration DLC Tenko (YKROTK).png|Youkai Sangokushi artwork Category:Toukiden Characters Category:Toukiden Souls Category:Gameplay